sonverfandomcom-20200214-history
Morud
Symbol: An impossibly complex arrangement of geometric shapes in colors that have no name. Alignment: chaotic evil Domains: Trickery History: Morud was created when Morudonua, god of chaos, tore itself asunder in its rage after giving the anorans the gift of chaos. Donua remained sane and valued liberty and moderation whereas Morud went insane, his only semi coherent thoughts focused on inflicting chaos and madness on the world. Relationships: Morud hates and rages endlessly, and considers all other deities victims-in-waiting when he considers them at all. Appearance: Morud takes limitless forms, the only common aspect of which is that none of them follow any semblance of logical thought. One day he could be a gargantuan cluster of screaming limbs, the next day he could be an amorphous blob that exists only to consume. To see him in any of his forms is to be rendered mad. Servants: :: The Yellow King: Morud's herald, the Yellow King appears at random throughout the world and preaches Morud's glory. People who hear his words are driven to commit terrible acts of monstrous depravity. :: The Caller in the Darkness: This thing has never been seen but it calls to children in a sweet voice to leave their homes and follow it. If the child's parent is lucky, they'll never see their child again. :: The Crawling Chaos: This being is a cloud of sentient chaos, rolling over villages and horribly altering everything it touches. The twisted landscape and beings it leaves in its wake become sources of madness unto themselves. 'Church' Morud does not seek wirshippers but instead will often grant powers to the most depraved and mad beings he encounters. Worshippers & Clergy: '''Though large cults of Morud are rare, there are a surprising number of chaos mages who seek to destroy order by drawing the mad god's attention to their targets. The most frightening of Morud's followers aren't the raving madmen but rather the unassuming men and women who can blend into society without drawing attention to themselves. '''Notable Temples & Shrines: :: The Crooked Pagoda: This building looks like a haphazard combination of architectural styles and materials and seems as though it should not stand, given how it defies conventional ideas of geometry. Clerics and acolytes of the Yellow King dwell within, along with an assortment of other horrors. :: The Mad Plinth: In a ruin of some long-lost civilation on Akhad there exists a short column that, apparently, once supported a statue. Pilgrims and fools who visit this place report hearing a raving voice issuing from the space above the statue, shouting and sputtering prophecies in some forgotten language, though occasionally the listener can begin to make sense of what is being said. Texts: :: Words Spoke by No Mouth: This text includes the collected prophecies gathered at the Mad Plinth. Scholars of other faiths will often try to sift through the madness as the words have proven time and time again to be truly prophetic. :: The Damned Play: Written by the Yellow King, this semi-autobiographical tale is forbidden from being performed in any civilized settlement due to its debauched nature and apparent effect on impressionable minds.